


Art Deco

by somedaysomewhere



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Alternate Universe - Photographer, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2020-12-28 07:30:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21132974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somedaysomewhere/pseuds/somedaysomewhere
Summary: Seungyoun is iridescent. He shines brightly wherever you put him. And like a moth to a flame, Seungwoo is drawn to his light. He knows it will burn him, knows it will consume him. He finds that he doesn’t care.





	Art Deco

**Author's Note:**

> Seungwoo posted a photo on the fancafe and people were speculating that Seungyoun was the photographer so this came out. Their Seoul fashion week appearance may have contributed too lolol

Leather seats, killer suits, fancy jewelry. Gold chandeliers, chronograph watches, Glenlivet or Lagavulin?

Seungwoo tips the champagne flute towards his lips. Everything is sparkling, from his shirt to the wine. Sometimes, isolation brings a certain kind of peace. To be with people who don't really know him, to be lost amongst people who don't understand him.

_Whatever people say, fashion parties are all the same._

His agent directs him to a group of three people—Kim Wooseok, a known fashion designer; Kim Yohan, a photographer; and Lee Hangyul, a model returning from an ankle injury. He is familiar with everyone, despite the fact that he hasn’t worked with any of them yet.

You see, fashion is a small circle—_the people you meet are all the same._

One says life is 50% anticipation and 50% dread.  
One brings up a project that will be held at this month’s end.

There is a hanged mirror to his left. He stares at it and sees no traces of himself. Strangely, it feels good. Strangely, he feels free.

Seungyoun is no stranger to parties. As a fashion photographer, he is usually invited to one. For some reason, people in this industry are always celebrating something—birthdays, product placements, anniversaries, launches. It’s practically endless.

Tonight’s event is no different. The man of the hour is Kim Wooseok, a close friend of his since high school. Wooseok is known to be elusive and private, so when it was announced that he was hosting a party, the press went wild—understandably.

Well, if Seungyoun is to be completely honest, Wooseok can be a little manipulative too. Bringing everybody together means only one thing: he is planning something.

Which is proven to be true in the next seconds, as he gives a speech in front of everyone.

“Good evening. First of all, I would like to thank you for coming. It is a special day as I’m celebrating my fourth year as a designer. This is only possible because of your continuous love and support. In order to repay that, I’m working hard on my fall/winter collection. This time, I’ll be joined by amazing talents for my next campaign—photographers Cho Seungyoun and Kim Yohan, and top models Han Seungwoo and Lee Hangyul. Look forward to it. Please enjoy the night!”

_This is what I’m talking about,_ Seungyoun mutters. He wasn’t informed about any campaign at all. Then again, he owes Wooseok big time now. 

Unbeknownst to him, he made them meet again.

It’s not like Seungwoo doesn’t know. It’s why he accepted the project. It’s why he’s here.

His mind always returns to a specific memory—silent breaths against his neck, fingertips on his skin. How many times can you replay a memory before you exhaust it? 

What do you do when it’s finally within reach again?

There is so much that he craves: to rest his forehead on his shoulder, to run his fingers through his hair. A million other things. Instead, he clenches his hands. 

It’s forty-five minutes past one. The party is finally mellowing down. Majority of the guests have left already, and he moves to do the same.

That is, until somebody pulls on his arm.

Seungyoun is iridescent. He shines brightly wherever you put him. And like a moth to a flame, Seungwoo is drawn to his light. He knows it will burn him, knows it will consume him. He finds that he doesn’t care.

He first met Seungwoo six months ago at a photoshoot for a clothing brand. 

It took them four days to finish shooting because of the sheer amount of clothing that had to photographed. It was around eighty pieces of clothes, if he remembers correctly. By the fourth day, everyone was plain exhausted. They decided to go for drinks after packing up.

Seungwoo didn’t speak much during the entire project, so it was a surprise to Seungyoun when he agreed to come. He was even more surprised upon discovering that behind the cold facade was a warm and friendly person who just didn’t know how to approach people. He smiled all the time. He laughed at every joke. They talked and talked and talked, and Seungyoun found himself sharing things he usually wouldn’t talk about.

When it was time for them to go, Seungwoo held his hand and asked, _do you want to go somewhere else?_

He relented. He didn’t want the night to end yet.

Seungyoun is not new to one night stands. The industry is rife with people who are willing and are content with just bodily connections. No one will even know. But when Seungwoo held him, he immediately knew that he was different.

However, he was afraid to have to acknowledge things. After that day, he never saw him again.

But today happened, and compared to before, he is much braver now. He already wasted one chance. There is no sense in wasting another one.

Seungwoo’s nerves are going haywire. Here is a boy he’s been waiting so long to see.

Honestly, it was easy to make contact if he really wanted to. He had his name. That would’ve been enough. But he was afraid, and see, that was the problem.

He didn’t trust the ease he felt. He didn’t trust his instincts, didn’t trust the way his heart hammered all the time he worked with him that he was unable to speak. It was all too fast. But it’s been six months, and he’s still reminded of him. Isn’t it high time that he does something about it?

When he saw the name CHO SEUNGYOUN while browsing the contracts his agent had laid out for him, he knew then that it was his opportunity.

Now, Seungyoun is holding on to his arm. There must be a higher hand that makes people’s paths intersect. Whatever it is, he thanks it profusely.

Seungyoun almost misses him.

It’s forty-five minutes past one and the party is almost over. He’s been looking everywhere. Seungwoo is nowhere to be found.

He calms himself. They’re going to work together anyway. They can talk then. But god, he really wanted it to be tonight.

He is on the couch when he suddenly sees him heading out. Seungyoun runs, pulls on his arm, and finally _finally_ sees him in the flesh. His memories didn’t do him justice.

Seungwoo is still breathtaking.

Seungyoun has heard so much about love. That it is kind, that it shouldn’t be rushed, that it’s like falling off a cliff. He doesn’t know if he fits into those, or if he really is in love already.

But he knows it will come, and he wants it to be with him.

“Are you going home?”

“No. I was going to look for you outside.”

And with all the courage Seungyoun can muster, he asks, “Do you want to go somewhere else?”

Seungwoo smiles at him then, that sweet, sweet smile he showed to him on that night, and Seungyoun can’t take it anymore.

He kisses him, like he should’ve done six months ago.


End file.
